Sensors typically include a sense element enclosed within a sensor package. The package typically includes one or more electrical terminals or pins that are electrically connected to the sense element. The terminals or pins of the sensor package often include power and signal pins. The package helps protect the sensor element during use. However, once the sense element is packaged (in-package), the sense element is typically not physically accessible from outside of the package. In some instances, however, it may be desirable to adjust, calibrate or otherwise tune or trim the sensor characteristics after it is packaged, sometimes even after the sensor is deployed in the field.